As businesses become increasingly dependent on computerized communications, businesses concurrently become increasingly vulnerable to attacks on the underlying computer infrastructure. Mere blocking of computer attacks may prevent an immediate problem, but the ability to monitor details and trends of computer attacks would greatly assist network administrators in anticipating and planning for future attacks.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to monitor computer network traffic patterns, such as computer attacks, and provide network administrators a dynamically configurable interface that allows them to quickly navigate and filter through computerized attacks.